goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren goes to the movies and gets grounded
Cast Warren-Brian, Wiseguy Alan-himself Catherine-herself Ticket Manager-Geraint Movie Manager-Lee Rena-Haruki (Japanese) Eryth-Julie Fievel-Shy Girl Murray-Steven Plot Warren gets in big trouble. Transcript Warren: "Dad, can I go to the movie theatre to watch a movie?" Alan: "Yes! But don't watch a movie made by Disney or you will be grounded for mega humanity!" (Warren walks away) (At the movie theatre) Ticket manager: "Hello. Welcome to Odeon Cinemas. What movie would you like to see?" Warren: "I would like to see Inside Out." Ticket manager: Here you go. (30 minutes later) Warren: "Yay! The movie is starting!" (10 minutes later) Security Guard: "Sir, we have a girl banned from Disney who is watching a Disney movie." Movie manager: "Hey! What are you doing in this movie?! Your father told you that you're banned from everything made by Disney! The movie you're watching now is made by Disney! Now get out of here and I will call your parents!" Warren: "Don't tell me what to do you freaking piece of crap! I can watch this movie!" Movie manager: "That's it! You'd better leave this movie theatre or I will call the police!" Warren: "I got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street to buy a diamond ring! That way you won't have to engage me!" Movie manager: "Hey! You don't ever threaten me like that!" Warren (Wiseguy's voice): "OH! YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME! GO AHEAD! MY FINGER IS OUT! SO GO AHEAD AND ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT ODEON CINEMAS! Movie manager: "I said you don't ever threaten me like that! You'd better leave this movie theatre or I will call the police!" Warren (Wiseguy's voice): "SCREW THE POLICE! SCREW THE PARENTS! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SABOTAGE ODEON CINEMAS RIGHT NOW!" Movie Manager: "I am not kidding around!" Warren (Wiseguy's voice): "TOO LATE! TIME TO SABOTAGE THIS MOVIE THEATRE!" (Bangs and crashes happen as the movie manager is knocked out) Movie Manager: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Warren knocks Rena and Eryth away) Rena: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Eryth: "Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa!" Warren: (Starscream roar) (Cuts outside Odeon Cinemas as the theatre is being destroyed piece by piece) Fievel: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Murray: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (The movie theatre explodes as a lot of people run for their lives) (After the movie theater is destroyed, a cat meows) (back at home with Warren crying) Alan: "Catherine, why is Warren crying? Don't tell me he watched a Disney movie and caused a resonance cascade." Catherine: "Well, you will be extremely mad when I say this! He watched a movie made by Disney and when the movie manager tried to escort him out, he did cause a resonance cascade, which completely destroyed Odeon Cinemas! Now we have to pay $400 to get the movie theatre fixed!" Alan: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren, how dare you watch a movie made by Disney, threaten the movie manager and cause a resonance cascade?! You know you're banned from any movies made by Disney and also, you would have been arrested for causing a resonance cascade at a movie theatre! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days!" Catherine: "Go to your room now!" Category:Grounded Stuff